Flu Shots
by Sheba the Lone Wolf
Summary: Rairakku hates flu shots. One-shot. Tsume/OC. Fluff.


**Disclaimer: Sheba the Lone Wolf does not own Wolf's Rain. However, she does own Rairakku. **

**Pairings: Tsume/OC. **

**Rairakku: In her human form, she is tall, slender, and fair-skinned. She has tan, shoulder length hair and sky blue eyes. She wears a skintight, hot pink halter top over a black undershirt with black jean shorts and black boots that reach her knees. In her wolf form, she is thick-furred with sky blue eyes and is mostly tan with white on her muzzle, throat, chest, underbelly, the tip of her tail, and all four legs. In both forms, she is never seen without her cherished pair of striped, black and hot pink arm warmers. She is a half-breed; her father was a Timber wolf and her mother was a mix between a Siberian husky and a collie. **

**Flu Shots**

_Tsume's P.O.V. _

Rairakku hated shots.

And, thus, she dramatically overreacted to the news that both of us were going to receive flu shots, both as a measure of protection against the virus and to help us blend in with the crowds of people who flooded to the doctor's office from the hotel after the staff had requested that they do so.

I had to, firmly, take Rairakku's hand and drag her into the doctor's office, where we sat in the waiting room among the humans. I had to restrain her on my lap, with both arms, or she would have bolted for the door. She shook, violently, and closed her eyes; I didn't want to make her miserable, but the thoughts of caring for a sick Rairakku were enough to drive me to get the shots.

I had met Rairakku by fate, in the middle of the night in the streets of Freeze City. The wolf's blood within her had awakened, hidden among the ounce of Siberian husky blood and the massive amounts of collie. Her beloved (and elderly) master had died and she had found herself driven to paradise. And, somehow, the clever half-breed had convinced me to go with her on a wild goose chase.

I had my regrets, but, with Rairakku and the countless times she had gotten herself into trouble, came a series of memories I actually cherished. As embarrassing as it was, I knew I would remember sitting in the doctor's office holding a shuddering, adult woman on my lap while awaiting a flu shot for the rest of my life.

The doctor opened the door and called our names; Rairakku whimpered. I was forced to carry her into the office and, again, hold her on my lap and restrain her with both arms while the doctor prepared the syringes. I removed my jacket and laid it across the arm of the chair, while my free hand held Rairakku.

"Rairakku, it's just a stupid shot," I said. "It hurts for a few seconds and then it's over with."

"Tsume…," she whimpered. She buried her head in my chest, clutching my shirt collar with both hands. The doctor, meanwhile, injected my flu shot, while Rairakku gave a series of soft cries in terror.

"Will you grow up?" I demanded. The needle pierced the skin of her upper arm; she whimpered and nestled closer to me. Then, as I had told her, it was all over. I pulled my jacket back on and, taking her hand, lead her outside of the building and back to our hotel room.

"Was that so bad?" I asked, as we walked down the hallway to our shared room. She was silent, pouting.

"Since you did so well, maybe we'll eat a little people food tonight," I offered. "And I'll even rub your tummy."

Rairakku's eyes brightened at the terms "people food" and "rub your tummy". She loved eating "people food", but I limited the amounts of it she ate because her stomach was easily upset and I needed it to use as a tempting bait occasionally. "Tummy rubbing", as she called it, was her weakness; she had spent her life as a pet, after all.

I unlocked the hotel room door and we walked inside together. I closed the door and ordered our dinner via room service, while Rairakku sat on the sofa's corner and watched the TV in silence. Even after my mentions of a reward, she was still pouting.

"You're such a pup," I taunted. "It was just a little flu shot. And it's over now."

I sat down on the sofa beside of her; she laid down on her back and rested her head in my lap. Heaving a sigh, I proceeded to massage her stomach, as I had promised. She trembled with pleasure at the simple touch. She licked my hand as I withdrew it from her abdomen. I couldn't keep myself from smiling; she was a sweetheart, even I would say so.

Rairakku clambered onto my lap, in a sitting position, and buried her face in the nape of my neck. She was clingy and affectionate; I assumed that the death of her cherished master had worsened these annoying traits. And, because she had no one else to give her love to, she was often observed trying to cuddle with me. Of all people she could have persuaded to go with her on this wild goose chase, it had to be me.

But, while I would occasionally growl, I would never bite or harm her. When we had first met, I would shove her backwards, not so harshly that she would fall, and make a cruel or snide comment. As the weeks went by, I came to think nothing of it; I even began to enjoy her.

Maybe it was love.

**A/N: Pointless fluff with a sudden ending, like most of my one-shots. Please review. **

**~Sheba~**


End file.
